Next Contestant
by GottaGetM3sumPIE
Summary: These will be short stories about my favorite couple Ichigo and Orihime...rated m because of language and don't know about the songs*hint* just want to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, here's the lowdown, I do stories but with a twist, a version of a song that kinda goes along with both of their personalities...i will flip flop between POVs but each song will be different...its rated m for safety hopefully you enjoy these.****First up Is Ichigo's POV and the song is...**

**Next Contestant by Nickelback**

* * *

><p><strong>Couple Minutes Ago<strong>

She looks beautiful, but judging by she is wearing I am going to be tearing off heads of assholes that come on to her, I swear each night it's getting worse.

But sometimes I wish that she could stay home from work every now and then so I don't have to fight those assholes to get off of her, I mean it happens every night she's been working.

I mean some sickos will go ask the DJ what she would say if they tried coming on to her, I mean don't they know that will never work?

_*Flashback*_

"_Please Ichigo, I mean you need to unwind and we barely get to go out and do something together, please Ichigo?"_

_Who was I do deny the princess, I mean I know I have trouble saying no to most girls, not Rukia of course but almost everyone else, unless they're whores, and girls coming onto me. That and I am pretty sure she knows she has my string around her finger which makes it even harder to resist her. _

"_Fine, when do you want me there?"_

"_Umm, how about as soon as possible? Is that ok, I mean you don't have to go that early if you don't want to, I mean it's completely up to you-"_

"_Orihime….."_

"_Yes Ichigo?"_

"_I will be there as soon as possible, ok don't worry about it and get back to work."_

"_Ok Ichigo see you soon."_

"_Bye Orihime."_

**Present time**

I have been getting warnings from security about fighting while men keep buying her drinks, probably thinking they have a chance to get inside her every time they keep coming onto her, no some ones getting hurt, and here comes the next contestant.

So I calmly ask him "Is that your hand on my girlfriend?" My voice sounding more fierce than I intended

"What?"

OK he is really getting on my nerves so I point to his hand and say "Is that your hand, I wish you would try something like that again, or I will make sure you leave here limping."

"WHAT?"

"I wish you would pull something like that again and I will make sure you leave here limping." If looks could kill he would have died three minutes ago. He was so scared that he was tumbling over the bar stool and almost ran out. _There goes the next contestant._

What's more creepier is that some f the ladies are staring, they are just as bad for coming on to her, I mean if she loves me don't they it's never going to work.

Orihime, being innocent doesn't realize that every time she bats an eyelash, someone is grabbing her ass; she thinks someone is just bumping into her but I am not stupid. What is with everything coming onto her? People really want to get hurt, and here comes the next contestant.

* * *

><p><strong>If you want me to do any song, just review and ask me and i will do what i can...otherwise the next song will be Bleeding Love by Leona Lewis and the POV will be Orihime's...Peace out my peps ;3<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, like i said last chapter...this is going to be Orihime's POV when Ichigo has just lost to some strong guy...before he loses soul reaper powers...the person who beats him could be anyone in your imagination...back to topic...the song is *drum roll***

**Bleeding in Love by Leona Lewis**

* * *

><p>"ICHIGO!"<p>

Ichigo was falling at a fast rate, at a rate that will surely kill him if I don't get there in time. Luckily I have enough strength so I can call out my powers without saying the chant. My shield came out just in time to save him from his fall. I sat him on the ground so I can get to work on healing him. Why does he have to fight this hard for me, I mean I can understand a few scratches for me here and there but getting stabbed? In a close to fatal spot? I can't believe how far I have come. I mean, how much he means to me.

I was closed off from love, that I didn't even feel the pain that much anymore, a few relationships here and there was enough to make me feel as if it was all in vain. Before I knew it time started to feel as if I was frozen, but before I realized it something happened for the very first time with him. My heart melted to the ground, I found something that was actually true, even with everyone looking around thinking I am crazy, I don't care what anyone says but I am in love with the man right in front of me.

"Come on Ichigo, your strong wake up, you gotta, for me." I know he's unconscious but I have to say these words because I feel that I need to.

People kept trying to get me away from Ichigo so I didn't have to feel the pain, because he can be dense he doesn't know how I feel, but they can't know the truth about why I am still trying to be with him.

My heart is crippled by the vein I try to close, but he cuts it right back open and I can't help but bleed in love. I keep trying not to hear what people say about me or Ichigo, but the speak so loud that those heart wrenching words fill my ears that I can't help but doubt, like right now. I know their goal falling, and I have felt the of his embrace, even though it was only once I remember it as if it was yesterday. It was warm and safe, his scent. When I am lonely I see his face in my mind, but I don't know why people think I am crazy. If only he knew how much I am bleeding for him on the inside.

"Ichigo, wake up, come on, please, please….." I know it is stupid for me to cry, but I can't help it, the risk of losing him wears on my heart.

"Ichigo, please open your eyes, just so I know you're alright. Please?"

All of this is draining me, my emotions, my heart, and healing Ichigo, which I will not give up on.

I don't know why people would find it hard to see me wearing these scars for everyone to see, because I am proud, and don't care.

I can see Ichigo's body moving slightly. His eyes fighting to open, one just slightly opens.

"Ichigo, wake up, please don't go!"

"Ori….Orihime? I thought I was falling…."

"Ichigo thank god you're ok! I saved you by using my shield then healed your wounds, you wouldn't open your eyes when I kept asking you to and I got really scared because I thought that….that….."

What he did next surprised me, he kissed me! Me! Out of all the nice, beautiful girls he chose me. His lips are warm, and his embrace is just like I remembered it.

When we broke for air, I knew this was the chance to tell him.

"Orihime you shouldn't be with me at all, especially here."

"Ichigo, I don't care what they say, about you or me, where I am or who we're with, I am in love with. People have tried to pull me away from you, because of your dense headedness, but they don't know the truth about why I still try to stay with you."

"…what truth would that be exactly?"

"Because there could be no possible person who could keep on opening the vein in my heart that I tried to close."

"I don't understand, what do you mean?"

"I keep bleeding in love for you Ichigo, always have and always will."

Just then I kissed him, and he kissed me back, tilting my neck up at the perfect angle so he could deepen the kiss.

I am totally drowning in the love I have for this man and will never see the daylight again, which is ok with me.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey hoped you liked it...now i need a song to go with Ichigo...doesn't nesessaraily *can't spell worth a damn* have to be a fighting song...just one that would kinda fit with his personality and his relationship with Orihime...I think i will do E.T. since it was requested...well school is in the morning so review and wait for my next chap...see ya my peeps 8D<strong>


End file.
